A magical life
by MewRose
Summary: Rose is an ordinary girl. Or so she thought. Her whole life changes when the trix attack her school and she finds out that her best friend is one of the fairy princesses of earth. (The trix and winx are part of the story but there are changes so it isn't going according exactly as in the series. R&R )
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first Winx fanfiction. I am going to do this very difrent.**

**Lately I have watched some winx episodes and since then I have been dreaming about what would happen if I was a fairy. And I have had many dreams about it. Many versions have popped up in my head but I ended up with this one.**

**I hope you like it and I would like to say that the characters of the winx club series are also active in this fic. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Rose Hana. I live in Japan somewhere near Tokyo. I am just a normal girl of 15 years old with a normal life. I go to a normal school, have normal friends and will have a normal future. Or so I thought…

* * *

Today is a normal day. I am walking towards the local high school I am attending. At the gate I see my best friend waiting.

Let me introduce her to you. Meet Cloë Silver. She is 16 years old and my best friend since I was 11, which is four years. She has long blond hair just like me, only a bit thicker. She also had greenish blue eyes with thick lashes. She is a bit shorter than me, but neither of us care.

"Hi Rose" She greets me when I walk up to her.

"Heey Cloë"

I give her a smile and we talk a bit about classes and teachers while we walk towards our first class. All our classes are together. You could say we are a bit alike, maybe much alike.

Our first classes pass by very quick and we have recess in no time.

We walk to our usual spot outside and sit down. We begin to eat as our other friends begin to gather around us. We aren't really popular, but we do have some friends. Lisette Croock, Melody Lorel and Cherry Crystel are my three second best friends. I have also known them for four years, but my friendship with Cloë is stronger. That's probably because we are so much alike.

Cloë and I have a very weird friendship. We always say bad things about each other but then both laugh at it, we are true fans of sarcasm. Most times we talk mean to each other but we know that the other actually means well. It's refreshing. We know that the other will say the truth when we ask for an opinion and when the other is down we also have creative ways to cheer each other up. There is no room for a sweet 'are you okay?'.

Lunch is going by pretty normal. We laugh a lot and make stupid comments. People are looking at us when we are laughing like crazy. Let them think we're crazy, we don't really care.

But when the break is nearing its end, Cloë stands up and walks a bit away from us. I can hear her phone vibrating in her pocket so I know that she is being called. But it's weird 'cause she is never called in school time.

Everyone looks surprised at first when Cloë walked away. But after a few seconds everyone has already started talking again. All except me. I am really curious what Cloë is being called about so I concentrate and try to catch the one-sided conversation.

"hello?"

"…"

"no I haven't found her yet"

"…"

"but I don't even have an idea what she would look like"

"…"

"no, it's all blury. I know she is here but I don't know which one she is"

"…"

"yes, of course I will keep an eye out, I know how dangerous it is"

"…"

"I will be careful, love you"

With that she hangs up the phone and walks back to us. She sits down and mixes in with one of the conversations going on. I just stay where I am, staring blankly off into space. I have no idea what that phone call was about. But I do know that Cloë is looking for someone, a girl. And I have the feeling that something very bad is going to happen.

Or as it would better describe the feeling; Something wicked is coming this was.

* * *

**So how do you like the beginning? is it good?**

**Next chapter there will be magic and then the real story will begin.**

**Also, the things that will happen will stay a bit the same. There will be some changes because everything can never stay exactly the same when a new character enters.**

**So I hope you will like it**

**R&R please :)**

**Loves Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, a new chapter of A magical life is here.**

**The magic will begin and some mysteries will be unravelled.**

**I also have a discription of how Lisette, Melody and Cherry look.**

**Lisette: She has brown flowing hair that reaches her shoulders and green eyes.**

**Melody: She has long brown flat hair that reaches the middle of her back and dark brown eyes.**

**Cherry: She has light brown curly hair that reaches the middle of her back and light blue eyes.**

**Now, let the story continue...**

* * *

A week has passed since I overheard the Cloë's phone call and I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen. The feeling only got stonger. Making me think that, whatever it is that is coming, it's coming soon.

Today I am again doing my basic routine. I walk towards school and I see Cloë standing at the gate. I smile and run up to her. The feeling I have can wait for later. Today is de last day of classes before summer vacation.

Cloë sees me and gives me a smile. But once I come closer, I see that it is fake. She looks really sad and I have no idea why.

"heey, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks up at me and her smile falters for a second but then it returns on her face.

"what do you mean? Nothing is wrong" She says. But I know that something is wrong, I can see it clearly on her face.

We walk to class and all through the first period I keep looking at her. She isn't paying attention in any class at all. She is just staring off into space with a blank look on her face.

So when the first break arrives I am on the tip of my seat to know what is up with her.

I walk up towards Cloë and have her cornered, she can't escape this time.

"Okay, you really need to tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself all day"

She looks down and I see tears forming in her eyes. They threaten to spill over but she manages to hold them back. She takes a few deep breaths and finally begins to talk.

"This will be my last year here in Japan. Next year I will be transferred to a school somewhere in Amerika"

I can't believe my ears. Did she really just say that she will be leaving us? Me, Lisette, Melody, Cherry? She will leave us all behind to go to some stupid school in Amerika?!

"You are really going to leave us?"

The tears she was so badly trying to hold back finally spill over and stream down her cheeks.

"It wasn't my choise. I had a task when I got here. And I wasn't able to complete it. Now the time is up and I have to get back to where I belong"

I have no idea what she is talking about. What does she mean with a task that she wasn't able to complete? What time is up? Does she feel like she doesn't belong here?

"I know this may all seem confusing to you. But I can't explain, I'm sorry."

With those last words she walks out of the classroom. I stand frozen in front of her seat. Staring at the place she just stood. She is right, everything is so confusing.

That task. Could it have something to do with her conversation I had overheard? Is it that she couldn't find the girl that she was looking for and now the time is up so she has to leave?

Whoever this girl is, it is her fault that Cloë has to leave. I don't really know if it really is her fault, but I blame her, whoever she is.

After having stand frozen for a minute of five I snap out of my daze and pick up my bag.

If today would be one of the last days I will see her, I will make the best out of it. I straighten myself up and walk out of the classroom to our usual spot outside where she would be waiting with all our other friends.

I now completely push back the nagging feeling I had since this morning. Today there can't be any negativity. We should have fun.

* * *

The second period of classes pass by quick but with fun. Cloë and I are talking about everything that comes up in our heads and the teachers are happily entering the conversations. Neither of us says a word about her leaving.

Finally we have lunch break and we walk towards our usual spot, both of us never stopping smiling. But after two hours of trying to avoid a certain subject I can't help myself but bring it up.

"Once you are gone, you will visit sometimes. Won't you?"

I hoped that she would immediately say 'yes, ofcourse'. But instead she bites the inside of her cheek and I know what's coming next.

"I wish I could, but I am not allowed"

I don't ask any more about it. This has been enough misery for one day.

"Heey girls, wanna sing?"

We look up and see that one of our male friends has brought a guitar. That isn't weird at all, he does that often. He plays the guitar amazing and he often asks me and Cloë to sing with him. We both can sing pretty well as I say it, other people say that we sing amazing, heavenly. I don't know about that but I do love to sing, and so does Cloë.

He starts to play and we sing with him.

We have sung about two songs when the sky suddenly turns dark.

The sky has never changed so quickly. A few seconds ago it was still sunny with no cloud in sight. Now the sky is packed with dark clouds. A strong wind is blowing and after a few seconds it begins to rain.

I was never really bothered by the rain. But this rain was cold, hard. It felt dark.

Everybody is running inside and I try to resist the urge to do the same as I see that Cloë isn't moving an inch but instead staring intently up at the sky.

I follow her line of sight and what my eyes happened to stumble upon next made me almost fall back in shock.

There in the sky, just beneath the dark thundering clouds, I see three figures floating. FLOATING!

Cloë doesn't seem fazed by this. It just looks like she is used to see people floating in the air. Is she? I don't get time to think about this as the three figures are descending straight towards us.

Beside me I can see Cloë tensing up and starting to stand in a defensive stance. That is enough for me to know that these people are no friends. Not that the sky didn't give a little clue.

The figures are descending really fast now. I see that they are not really floating, it is more like flying. They do look human but I can feel a very strong dark vibe coming from them.

"Rose, get inside. NOW" Cloë says to me.

I have never heard Cloë so serious so I turn to go inside. But once I see that she isn't making any afford to get inside herself, I decide that I would not leave her behind for anything. So instead of following her orders I hide behind a bush nearby.

From where I am seated I can see everything clearly.

I can see that Cloë is having a very angry expression on her face. I can see the three figures flying down fast towards her. I can see the people inside moving about as if nothing is going on. What is going on?

The three figures are finally in front of Cloë and I can finally make out their face's.

They are girls, and they are very mean looking. They look like people that would enjoy chaos and humiliating other people. It's like bullies but then like a hundred times worse.

One of the girls is wearing dark purple clothes with a D in the middle of it. She has yellow like brown hair and the same color eyes. Her make-up is the same color as the clothes she is wearing.

Another one is wearing red like purple clotes with a S in the middle of it. She has blue like purple bushy hair and cold light blue eyes. Her make-up is also the same color as her clothes.

The last one of the three is wearing dark blue clothes with an I in the middle of it. Her hair is an almost white like grey and her eyes are a cold crystal clear blue. Her make-up is the same as the others, the same color as her clothes.

The three together are one intimidating group. But Cloë isn't moving an inch.

Her eyes are standing cold and I can see clear hatred in them. I didn't know anybody could hate that much.

One of the girls opens her mouth and begins to speak. It is the dark blue one and, looking at how she is just a bit more in front of the other two, I guess that she is the leader.

"Well well, look what we have found sisters" She says as she looks behind her to the other two girls.

"We were just searching for the last enchantment fairy and then we stumble upon her, the fairy princess of earth"

My eyes widen in shock. Did I hear that right? That can't be true, it just can't. Fairy's don't exist, there is no way that my best friend is the Fairy princess of earth. It is impossible.

I quietly begin the laugh. This is just a dream, of course it is. I have dreamed about these kind of events many times before. But never did it feel so real, never could I really see their faces.

My eyes go back to the scene in front of me. I want to know what they have to say, even if this all is some weird dream.

It looks like this time Cloë is about to say something. Of course, she can't let them feel better than her, that wouldn't be like her.

"Well you can search all you want. I have been searching for four years and I haven't found her. You would be just wasting your time"

Okay, that wasn't the retort I expected.

"We could just burn the school down, then she has to come out" The blue one says.

"I won't let you WITCH!" Cloë retorts.

Both sides move a bit back. Cloë is facing the three witch sisters. She opens her mouth and starts to scream some kind of chant.

"magical powers RELEASE!"

What happens next goes by in a flash.

A bright light is curling up around Cloë like a blanket. Once entirely covered in the light her form starts to change. I see her hair going up and two long ponytails appear on top of her head. On her back two wings begin to form. At last she becomes a bit longer.

When the light fades away I see a beautiful fairy standing in the place where my best friend first stood.

She has a fair skin and her hair is a brown colour with green strikes in it. Her outfit has changed and instead of wearing some jeans and a t-shirt she is wearing a short skirt and a top with loose sleaves that start at her elbows. Her clothes are variate colours of purple and green.

This dream is getting too weird, I want to wake up.

I turn my back to the fight that has started between the fairy and the witch sisters. I see some flashes on the ground from the spells that fly from both sides. I can't take this, I have to wake up.

I close my eyes and squeeze my shoulder, I feel pain. Aren't you supposed to _not_ feel pain when you are dreaming?

I open my eyes and see that I am still sitting on the ground. Bright flashes behind my head indicate that I am not in my room. Why didn't I wake up? Why did I feel pain?

Usually squeezing in the shoulder helped.

But that means…

THIS IS REAL!

I turn around to see the fight going on between my best friend and the witches. It looks like she is losing. No, she can't lose. If she loses, she will be done for.

A dark purple shot of light hits her in the chest and she flows backwards into a wall. After a while of being plastered to the wall she falls down slowly.

With a sickly thud she falls on the ground. I can see that she is exhausted, but she is still trying to get to her feet to defend herself.

But another spell flies towards her and this time she stays on the ground motionless.

I try to stifle a scream by biting on my knuckles until I draw blood. The metallic taste is filling my mouth but I don't care.

I can't hold back anymore and run out from my hiding place towards Cloë. I turn her on her back and I am relieved when I see her chest moving up and down slowly. She is still alive.

That's when I hear the voices behind me.

"Who the heck are you?"

I turn around and see the three witches staring intently at me with questioning eyes.

I then feel something inside of me. I have never felt this feeling so strong before. It's a feeling of anger, hatred. And I want to make them pay for hurting my friend this much. For injuring her so baldy.

"You hurt my friend, and you will pay the price"

I don't know where the power is coming from but suddenly it shot's through my body like it has been banging on a door and finally the door opens.

I feel a reddish pink aura of power swirling around me. Never have I felt so powerfull.

The three witches in front of me back away a bit and look at me with eyes wide of shock.

"It's her"

I hear them mumble. I have no idea what they mean and I don't even bother to figure it out. I am going to make them pay.

I put one of my feet in front of me and my pink aura swirls around me like hungry dragons. I put my other feet with the one in front of me and once I stand with my feet next to each other I let my head hang.

I feel exhausted yet away. I feel dead yet alive. I feel sad yet happy. But most of all, I feel anger. Oh so much anger towards them.

Then everything is gone. All those emotions gone. I don't know how but once the emotions have left, so have the witches.

I look down at my hands and see that they are pale white. A few strands of hair are hanging in my face and I see that their blond color hast changed to a pitch black.

The only emotion I can find inside myself is anger and even that is very faint. It actually feels very peaceful. The powerful feeling is still there, all the power that I now have inside my body.

I feel free. I can do what I want, I don't have to follow the rules like this.

Behind me I hear a sound and I turn around to see Cloë standing there. I can see the pain in her eyes from the attack but she is managing to keep her face in check.

"So you are her. You are the last enchantment fairy. All this time of searching, she was right under my nose" She smiles to herself and walks up to me.

She de transforms and I see that she doesn't look like the Cloë I knew anymore. She now looks like the fairy I saw, just without the wings, her hair is loose and with different clothes.

"The me you knew for four years was an illusion. That doesn't mean that I wasn't her. You will always be my friend"

In my dimmed emotions I feel a spark of happiness and manage to give a small smile.

She looks at me as if she is judging something. Then she holds up her hand and a necklace appears. It's a crimson heart with black wings on the sides.

I look up at her in question. Why would she give me a necklace.

"As an enchantment fairy you have a light and dark self that are living next to each other. Right now you are your dark self. This necklace will help you to keep control of you powers and will keep your body on the light side. Of course, when you would want to, you could always change to your dark self."

Now I understand, it is some sort of switch.

"If you except it you can put it on"

She looks into my eyes, hoping that I will except it.

I like this dark self of my. It is quiet and peacefull. But without my emotions sometimes, I wouldn't be myself. The person I used to be would be gone.

I stick out my hand and put it around the necklace.

The necklace begins to glow and moves towards my neck. When it arrives it wraps itself around it and the glow becomes brighter.

All my emotions come flooding back, all the voices inside of my head.

I look down at my necklace once the glow begins to fade away. The necklace has transformed into a light pink heart with white wings on the sides.

"You can never take the necklace off, it's impossible. But if you want to change, you just have to tap the heart and think about it"

I look up to see Cloë smiling to me. She looks again like the Cloë I used to know but I know that a lot of things have changed.

I have also changed back to how I used to look. My hair is blond again and my skin is not that pale anymore.

We smile at each other and before she can say anything I throw my arms around her.

"I was scared okay. They hurt you and I was angry. I have never felt that angry before"

She starts to laugh. "Yeah, most times witches make you feel that way"

She continues laughing and after a while I start laughing with her. I hear the bell ring and look at my watch.

"Well, it seems we have just missed the last hours of the day. Want to go to my place so you can explain everything?" I ask.

She thinks for a second and then gives another smile. "sure"

With that we walk together laughing about what happened. I didn't yet know that everything in my life would change because of that one accident with the witches.

* * *

**The end is a bit weird but I had to write it to explain some things. Don't forget that this is what I have dreamed. In my dreams there is no explaining 'cause for some 'magical reason' I would understand everything without explanation. So I had to write something like that so you would understand.**

**I hope you all like the story so far and advice is always welcome.**

**R&R please and tell me what you think and what could help me to make this story even better :)**

**Loves Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey. Another chapter is up.**

**I am doing my best on this story so I really hope you like it.**

**Let's continue the story...**

* * *

We arive at my home after 20 minutes and immediately my mother comes walking towards me.

"Already back Rose? Hello Cloë"

My mother is the nicest mother in the world. She can sence when you don't want to talk about something and she won't ask further. She also gives the best advice in the world. I love her with all my heart.

"Hello Mrs. Hana" Cloë answers politely.

"Would you two like some tea and cookies?"

"No thank you" Cloë answers for us.

My mother is a bit shocked. Always when she would ask us if we wanted tea we would say yes. She figures out quite quick that there is something important.

"We will be up in my room"

We then quickly walk away from the scanning eyes of my mother. We run up to my room on the first floor.

My room is relatively big. Two of the walls are a reddish pink and the other two are white. My bed stands against the wall next to the door and I have a small light colored wooden desk standing opposite of my bed. The other half of the room is filled with one closet and instruments.

Have I mentioned that music is like a drug to me?

In my room stands a dark wooden guitar, an electric violin of the same color, a keyboard and something that would look like a karaoke set. I've got all kind of musical equipment. I have things for recording and speakers for my violin.

Cloë sits down on my bed and I take the chair standing in front of my desk and sit down on it.

"Okay, spill it" I say to her.

I have had enough of all the secrets that I have been surrounded with. What was all that about at school?

"Okay, let me begin from the beginning okay?"

I give her a nod indicating that she could start.

"Earth isn't the only planet with life on it. There is a place far away from here called the Magical Dimension. There are a lot of planets there and all are inhabitant by fairy's, hero's, witches and all other kinds of magical folks.

About fifteen years ago, magix's two most powerful planets were destroyed by three dark witches named the Ancestral Witches. One of the planets was named Domino, the other planet was called Sophia. The king and queen of Sophia foresaw this event and decided that they would send their newborn child, a enchantsment fairy, to earth so that when the time is right, she could restore the planet.

When people went to see the remains of the planet, there was nothing. There were no plants, no animals and no water. But deep under the surface, they found all the inhabitants of Sophia in a deep deep sleep, waiting for the day that they would wake up"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

She has told a long story, but I don't understand what that all has to do with me.

"Don't you understand? You are that enchantsment fairy, you are the daughter of the king and queen of Sophia. And it's your job to one day restore the planet"

That can't be true. I can't save a planet with no life. I was supposed to graduate, make a musical career, find a kind husband, have kids and in the end grow happily old.

"I can't. This can't be true"

Cloë sighs.

"Okay, think what you want.

After this summer break I will go to a planet called Magix to attend a school for fairy's there. I think that next year you will be invited as well. The school is called Alfea and is the best fairy school in the Magical Dimension."

She picks up a paper and writes something down. She picks up the paper and hands it to me.

"This will be my new number. May you do want to go to Alfea next year, please give me a call"

She walks to her bag and then picks out a book and gives it to me.

"In this book are basis spells that I think will interest you. If you want more books you can also call me and I will send some up."

I stand there dumbfounded while she walks out of my room and downstairs. I hear my mother say goodbye and the front door open and close. This couldn't been have real.

I do believe what she said about being a fairy because I saw things that weren't supposed to be real. I feel at the necklace that is bound about my neck. That will be a pain reminder that this is all real. Even if I want to forget I shall always be reminded by it because of this necklace.

I walk towards my desk and lay the book down on the surface.

I take my chair again and sit down in front of the desk, staring at the book. The book is pink with black decoration. (What a coincident, those are my favorite set of colors.) On the cover stands the tittle in black curly letters, _Basic magical spells _and under that in a smaller letter type _for beginners_.

I can't say I am not curious 'cause I basically am about to explode with curiosity.

I quickly open the book and start reading the introduction.

_This book is for beginner fairies._

_From this book you will learn things like: how to make plants grow, how to change the weather, how to change colors._

_But those are already advanced spells. But if you study hard you will be able to learn them. And if you study very hard you may be able to pull of the hardest spell in this book, how to teleport._

_But even before you start with spells, you will need to be able to focus on your winx. If you can do that, everything could be possible._

I can't wait anymore. Even though about an hour ago I didn't want anything to do with magic, I just want to learn everything about this. It is amazing!

I turn the page and start scrolling through the book. It is fascinating, so many spells and all so different.

I scroll a few pages more and then my eye falls on one spell, how to change your hair. I can't help myself, I have to try.

_How to change your hair._

_Concentrate your winx on your hair. Imagine it the way you want._

_If you can see the image clearly in front of you, think the spell; make this creation my own, use this spell of growth._

I lay the book down and close my eyes. I can picture it clearly in front of my eyes, the hair I always wished I had.

I then begin thinking the spell, '_make this creation my own, use this spell of growth'_.

Immediately after I thought of the spell and concentrated I can feel a tingling sensation on my head. It feels very weird so I open my eyes.

As I open my eyes I can see nothing weird. It looks like nothing happened. I look in the mirror and yes, nothing has happened.

I look on my clock and see that it's already late. I walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth. I then put my hair in a ponytail and go to bed.

That night I dream of being a fairy. A beautiful outfit and wings that looked like they are glowing.

I am fighting again against those three witches. This time I am light instead of dark. The light I shine blinds them. It is warm and they look like they are melting.

Suddenly everything fades away and I hear a voice. _Rose_ it whispers. _Rose_.

A new place begins to form around me. I have never seen such a place. It is a rose garden with all shades of red, pink and white. Far away in the back I even see some blue roses. I have no idea where I am.

"_Rose"_ I hear the voice again. This time it is very clear.

I look around, trying to find the person who is calling out to me.

"Who are you" I as fearfully. This place is beautiful, but it's also scaring me.

"_Please, do not be afraid my child_"

I turn around and standing there is a beautiful woman. This garden looks like it was made for her, she fits in perfectly.

"_We do not have much time_"

I hear her voice but her lips do not seem to move. Her face is gentle but I do see concern in her eyes.

She starts to walk towards the middle of the garden, though it looks more like she is floating, like her feet barely touch the ground. I follow her and walk quietly behind her.

She has long blond hair that almost touches the ground. Some pretty pink flowers of which I don't know the name are braided in her hair. She is wearing a long white dress that is swirling lightly around her in the wind.

We arrive in the middle of a garden. On the ground, I see a round pond with two fish in it. One of the fish is white with light pink and the other one is black with hot pink.

She beckons me and I walk forwards and come to stand next to her in front of the pond. She motions me to look into the water.

I bend down and look into the clear blue water. The two fish are swirling together at the edges of my view.

The water is enchanting me. I feel like I'm being put under a spell, I can't take my eyes of the water. Everything becomes blurry, the only things I can see clearly are the two fishes dancing around each other in the water.

With one last look at the fishes, everything becomes black and I fall into the water.

* * *

**Want to know what will happen next?**

**I just need one review to upload the next chapter.**

**So R&R people.**

**Loves Rose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a while since I have last updated, but I haven't completely forgotten this story!**

**So I thought it was time to continue this story, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I do own the OC and the plot.**

* * *

_1 year later_

One year has passed since I learned that I am a fairy. A year since everything changed.

I have learned a lot about magic in this year.

Remember that first spell I did to change my hair and it didn't work? Well, it did work. Apparently it took a while to get the spell to work. So the next morning I woke up with long wavy hair with some pink stripes in it.

My mum was freaking out the next morning. So after a while she ofcourse found out about me being a fairy. She took it pretty well. She always knew I wasn't her child, but I still love her as if she would be my own mum.

She in the next year I still went to school but didn't really pay attention.

People were staring and whispering about my blond with pink hair, but I learned to ignore them.

I also put a spell on my pen so I didn't have to write the answers myself but the pen would write down all the things I know.

I didn't see Cloë very much that year. But that didn't surprise me. I mean, she was in an other dimension. She did came back with the holidays. On Christmas she gave me a new book as I was already finished with _Basic magical spells for beginners._ So she gave me the next one _Basic magical spells for advanced_.

So now the year is up.

I stare at the number she had given me before she left. Do I want to go to Alfea? Yeah, ofcourse I do!

But what will my parents think? I will surely miss my friends. Lisette, Melody and Cherry stood with me through thick and thin. They ofcourse know about my magic. You can't suddenly start acting different without your best friends noticing.

I pick up my new phone I had bought with a bit help from my parents and Cloë. It's a model celled nowhere on earth. I gave Cloë the money and she brought it back with her last time she was visiting.

I start sending a message towards the girls.

_Heey, I am in need of some advice. Meet me at café mew mew?_

I wait for a minute and get some hurried answers.

_Ofcourse! See yah at 13pm._

I put my phone down and look at the time. 12:30.

I walk downstairs and put on some shoes. My mum is sitting on the couch, watching some kind of movie.

I smile and walk towards her. She keeps looking at the screen but I still know I have her attention by the way she looks annoyed that I am about to interrupt her movie.

"I am going out with the girls, I got my phone with me so I will call when I am coming home"

She still isn't saying anything but I know she heard me. I walk away to grab my jacket when she quickly calls after me. "Kay!"

Well, I didn't expect more of an answer anyway. As I put on my jacket I see that the mail has just arrived. What catches my eye is a letter at the bottom of the pile.

I pick up the letter. It is a light pink envelope with a weird seal on it. I flip it over to see the sender of the letter. On the backside stand neat but curly golden letters forming the word _Alfea_.

I haven't even called Cloë yet! I don't even know yet if I want to go.

With a sigh I put the letter on the stairs. I will read it when I get back from my meeting with the girls, I really need their advice.

The door closes behind me with a loud bang.

It is a beautiful weather. Sunny with a few fluffy clouds and a soft breeze, my perfect weather.

I skip down the sidewalk towards our favorite café.

Once I get there I look on my watch. 12:55, perfect timing.

I walk inside and get greeted by the usual red haired waitress. "Welcome to café mew mew".

She leads me towards a table and runs of to get the tea I ordered.

She returns quickly with a grey tea and immediately runs off again to help another customer.

I don't have to wait long at all for my friends to arrive. After we all get comfortable and order some drinks, for me some new tea, we just sit there in an awkward silence.

After a while I can't take it anymore and decide to start up a conversation.

"I got a letter from Alfea. It's probably an invitation. Do I need to accept or decline?"

Well, that wasn't very subtle. But I am nervous so I couldn't help myself but blur it out.

Three pair of eyes are staring intently at me. Will they scream at me to stay?

"ACCEPT!"

All head in the café immediately snap towards us as soon as they screamed that. I began to feel very self-conscious. But I can't even feel embarrassed as I just stare at them. I did expect them to scream, just not that answer.

After keeping silent for about a minute while all heads turn around again. I snap out of my shock and give them a warm smile.

"thanks"

We talk a bit more about going to Alfea and other unimportant thing before we finally pay and say goodbye to each other.

I decide to go through the park on my way back home.

When I arrive home I snatch the letter from the stairs and run upstairs.

In my room I jump on my bed and carefully remove the seal. I take out the letter that has a light pink glow to it and start reading.

Once I finish I can't stop the ridiculous grin from crawling onto my face. I jump up from my bed and start dancing around my room.

The letter read:

_Dear Rose Hana,_

_You are hereby accepted to attend Alfea College for Fairies._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I hope you did!**

**Review and I might update again! Love you guys ' x '**

**Loves, Rose**


End file.
